Talk:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Goukaiger Mecha Alright, guys. I'm pretty the rest of the mecha were stolen from Boukenger. This is just weird. -Reynoman :Actually, those names were taken from Dukemon22's blog when we got the toy info, the only unsure name being Green's mech, which according to the toy pics post, is now GoukaiRacer (backed up with Katakana of the name). [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 01:27, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Gokaiger Character Names The names of the individual Gokaigers are now confirmed. They are as follows; GokaiRed is Captain Marvelous, played by Ozawa Ryota. GokaiBlue is Joe Gibken, played by Yamada Yuuki. GokaiGreen is Don Dogoier, played by Shimizu Kazuki. GokaiYellow is Luka Millfy, played by Ichimichi Mao. GokaiPink is Ahmi de Famille, played by Yui Koike source - JEFUSION (http://www.jefusion.com/2010/12/kaizoku-sentai-goukaiger-confirmed.html) Skirts on Male Yellow Rangers? I heard a rumor that since GoukaiYellow is female, she will turn into the male Yellow Rangers, & they will have skirts. I think that's bullcrap. What do you guys think? -User:Reynoman http://henshingrid.blogspot.com/2010/11/2011-goukaiger-rumor-skirts-on-male.html those do look a little fake really. Ultimus kh-mus 21:21, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I believe that GokaiBlue will transform to the male Yellow Rangers, & GokaiYellow will transform to the female Blue Rangers. I know it sounds weird, but what the heck? -Reynoman actually thy get new gender appropriate suits of the right color even the girls get reds with skirtsLight sage96 02:09, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Goukaiger Villains Hey, guys. I heard a past rumors that one of the villains of Goukaiger will have an eye patch, & another villain will have a hook. -Reynoman What About Datas? Guys, I heard another past rumor that Datas will appear in the show, & he will be red instead of blue. -Reynoman :That had only been brought up once and never was touched upon again, so it is doubtful. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 01:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's an old rumour, probably debunked. Remember, unconfirmed information shouldn't be added here anyway. Digifiend 22:26, January 14, 2011 (UTC) PR counterpart someone changed that info from TBA to some crap called Power Rangers Terra Force. needs to be changed back to TBA.Bafendo 00:33, February 27, 2011 (UTC) one piece similarities should we put that this show is very based off one piece *marvelous is luffy who gives his crew crazy orders and is the captain *joe is zoro who uses many swords has a bounty closest to the captians and is very serious *luka is nami being a treasure hunter and loving money *don is usopp who is good with gadgets and apparently a coward *ahim is like vivi because she is a princess *navi is a refenence to nami because their names are similar and is a navigator *marvelous was given a treasure by aka redwho is like shanks(aka gami/red hair) who sacrificed' himself to save him and told him to find the greatest treasure *they help people and pretend to do it for selfish reasons *they have a ship that flies *they are pirates! *Light sage96 02:18, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :No, that just sounds like a useless blurb, something that we are trying to eliminate from this wiki with current projects. Thank you for clearing your intentions though. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 04:15, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Gokai Silver To who put Barizorg's previous name in Gokai Silver's spot, please wait till it is confirmed who Gokai Silver is. Gokaiger for Bangai (extra) Keys Hey, I'm wondering if there's gonna be someone to use the Bangai Ranger Keys like GokaiSilver or if the main five are gonna use them? If there's any news or information, please let me know Team Names in "Captain Force" I was wondering if we could maybe put up some sort of chart for the name changes for the Korean dub of Gokaiger, since a ton of teams they never dubbed (or dubbed long ago such as with Bioman or Flashman) are going to be flooding out names with it starting up. It's not an adaptation but it would be interesting since Korea does seem to dub all the Sentai seasons now. -StrangerAtaru (talk) 15:00, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :You mean like Bulbapedia uses for foreign language names? We could maybe do likewise with other Sentai aspects (zord and character names for example), as well as the season names for Power Rangers (Time Force for example is Force de Temps in French). Example: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Squirtle#In_other_languages Digifiend 17:46, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Something like that could work. But I was more thinking for the Gokaiger page since it isn't an adaptation like a PR season would be but just a Korean dub with a ton of new "team names" that tie to seasons both seen and not seen in Korea and which really would have no context outside this season in many cases. (though I did read that they did essentially keep "Flashman" as "Power Rangers Flash Man"...so at least it's a start and does sort of acknowledge the older dubs. -19:13, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Involvement in Megaforce Do you think the actual Gokaigers will show up in Super Megaforce? I mean, I like them a lot more than the Goseiger suits. In fact, my friend and I worked out a possible cast for the Gokai Rangers based on our favorite all-time Rangers. I think as long as we're considering "anniversary" Rangers, we might as well make it up of old past heroes. Red Ranger- Tommy Blue Ranger- Jason Green Ranger- Adam Yellow Ranger- Tanya Pink Ranger- Kat Silver Ranger- Billy 16:36, January 25, 2013 (UTC)F.C. Mills :I imagine the suits will be used in some manner or other - exactly how, I cannot say. However we can only add true, sourced material to the page. Legends listed by appearance. Wouldn't it make more sense to list them by team - in the same way as the Super Megaforce page? Makes it a bit easier that way to see who returned from which show. Garhdo (talk) 00:09, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :No, because if you're following the show with the list, and the list says Shiro Akebono but you're seeing Kai Ozu instead, would cause confusion. Super Megaforce's is listed the way it is because we have no idea how the episodes will run and that will likely change as it airs. question on toy release for Gokaiger i have all of the Japanese toys for this show but "Variblune" to form Goren GokaiOh did they ever make a Variblune that combines with GokaiOh? (i know this should not be here but i could not figure out where to ask this) Chasemarc (talk) 10:08, November 21, 2013 (UTC) LCARS I was the person that added the following in the notes section "Some of the computers used by Space Empire Zangyack uses the LCARS style look from Star Trek: The Next Generation" al1 one has to do is look at the episode 5: 'Judgement Pirate's, the control panel that the Alienizer Buramudo uses to launch the Subterranean Missiles, look exactly like the control panels on the Enterprise-D Chasemarc (talk) 21:55, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Official DVD? Does the DVD series for the Gokaiger exist to buy outside of Japan? Saw this online and wanted to know if it was legit (legal), seems to be produced by some Malaysian company... thanks Jjjaimez1 (talk) 23:27, September 14, 2016 (UTC)JJamz